Personal Calls
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Lestrade has been working hard to keep his budding relationship with Mycroft from the Yarders, but one overheard phone call at work may very well ruin his plans for the night - or Anderson's. Mystrade.


Summary: Lestrade has been working hard to keep his budding relationship with Mycroft from the Yarders, but one overheard phone call at work may very well ruin his plans for the night - or Anderson's.

Rated: T for language

* * *

"What is this?"

Lestrade snatched a toy dinosaur from Anderson and held up high in the air so that everyone around him could see. Julie, Lestrade's secretary, snickered at Anderson and turned on her heels, walking away and effectively ending his game of flirting.

"It's- What'd you go and do that for?" Anderson reached for the toy but Lestrade pulled it away.

"You're supposed to be working on that murder case, Anderson. Not sitting around flirting with my secretary!"

"Alright, calm yourself. It's no big-"

"Some poor woman has just lost her husband in a brutal murder; don't tell me it's not a big deal. Now get back to work, or you can flirt with your new coworkers at a coffee shop, got it?"

Lestrade thrust the toy back on Anderson's desk, still clueless as to why it was there in the first place, and walked away. Right as he was closing the door to his office he heard the man mutter bitterly.

"That man needs to get laid once in a while."

Lestrade sighed and shut the door to his office loudly. He loosened his tie as he sat down and pulled another case file form the large stack on his desk.

DI Lestrade was having a bad day, and pretty much everyone knew it. Hell, how could they not? They were, after all, the reason for his horrid mood. The cases were stacking up and everyone seemed to think now was the perfect time for a holiday. The laughter around the office was louder than normal, work was being forgotten, and every order he gave was promptly ignored. He understood that Christmas was right around the corner and people were excited, but they still had a job to do.

The Chief also stopped by to remind him that any work unfinished over the holidays was his responsibility, any screw-ups being 'his' fault. And to top it all off, his ex decided that she wanted to spent Christmas with her new boyfriend and dumped Abigail and Mason on him late last night. This last bit he didn't mind so much as not being warned ahead of time; Eight-year-old Abby had severe asthma and needed her inhaler refilled, which his ex neglected _again_, and six-year-old Mason was allergic to dairy. Lestrade spent the entire night making sure Abby didn't overwork herself, because the pharmacy was closed and it'd be a trip to the hospital if she did, and he had a bitch of a time making breakfast for the two.

He loved his kids, which is exactly why he was going to have a row with his ex as soon as he saw her again.

And now, only two hours into the day, Lestrade was upset with his team, downright furious with his ex, and scared to death that the babysit would give Mason a glass of milk. He could practically feel the gray hair growing in fuller.

He groaned and threw his head back in frustration when he phone went off. He was too distracted to recognize the familiar ringtone.

"This better be good," he snapped into the phone. A light chuckle vibrated through the phone and Greg relaxed slightly.

"Have I called at a bad time?"

"Mycroft...No, of course not."

"You're a horrendous liar, Gregory."

"Alright, yes, it _is _a bad time, but talking to you is good for me right now."

"Oh, please don't get sentimental with me, dear Gregory." Mycroft would have sounded distant and cold to anyway else, but Greg knew him better than that. He smirked and leaned casually back in his chair.

"Shall we save that for later?"

"Later," Mycroft mused.

"You know, when you invite me over to 'go over cases' and we someone find our way to your bed as always."

"Ah, yes! I do believe sentiment would be better off there. After the sex, of course."

"Of course," Lestrade laughed softly.

"You have the kids this weekend, if I'm correct."

"I see that didn't go over Big Brother's head."

"Believe it or not, I give you more privacy than most people I come in contact with. It's my quiet way of showing I care."

"Aw, who's getting sentimental now?"

"Hush," Mycroft chided, holding back laughter.

"And it's not even after sex!"

"I said hush, Mister, or there will be _no _after sex for you. At any rate, I should be going, and _you _have work to do. Will tonight work?"

"I'll have to ask the babysitter to stay for two more hours, maybe three...No more than that, though. Those kids need me. But I'll see you tonight. Love you, My."

"As I love you," he said softly. Greg hung up the phone and smiled softly to himself. Mycroft was still getting used to showing he cared, making himself so vulnerable for someone in a position of power, but he made an effort for Greg. At any rate, the call put Greg in a much better mood and he rose from his chair to collect any finished files from Donovan.

When he left his office he was surprised to hear the loud laughter and chatting had died down significantly. All that was left were whispers. People were back at their desks, or standing around the coffee machine, but they all looked unusually business-like. Greg shrugged it off, thinking maybe Mycroft sent them all a virtual threat that scared them into working.

"Donovan, any finished files?"

"N-no Sir," she stuttered. "We should have about five or six for you in the next half hour, though."

"Excellent! Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"'Cause, you see, I couldn't help noticing that you're barely looking me in the eye."

Sally looked up from her computer finally and Greg could see shock in her dark eyes; shock and mild amusement.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just found out some..._startling _news." Her face was blank but her lips twitched. Greg nodded slowly and headed for Anderson's desk.

"Anderson, anything to report?" he asked. Anderson shook his head quickly. He, too, was having a hard time looking Greg in the eyes.

"Nothing, Sir."

"And I take it you've also found out some startling news?" Greg was banking on the fact that Anderson's willpower was second to Sally's. Sure enough, the man cracked a big smile.

"Nope, not at all."

"Lestrade!" Greg turned to see the chief approaching.

"Sir?"

"I need this case filed by the end of the day. You'll probably have to cancel your date, sorry." He pushed the file into Greg's waiting hand and walked off wearing a smile. Greg turned slowly toward Anderson, who had started to laugh quietly.

"Honestly, Lestrade, what on Earth would compel you to date a Holmes?" Anderson burst out. As if on cue, the whole office broke out into laughter and started firing questions off at rapid speed.

"What-" Greg groaned.

"Sorry, I may have overheard a certain phone conversation," Anderson laughed. Greg looked from him, to the blond secretary that been winking at him, and back, and started laughing.

"Oh, no, this is wonderful! Because you," Greg pointed a finger at Anderson, "get to close this file by the end of the night! You'll probably have to cancel a date, sorry!"

"But-"

"Deal with it!" Greg slammed the file down on Anderson's desk and strutted away proudly.

* * *

Um...So, yeah. I don't like this. I really don't. But it was a request so I wanted to get it out there. I did have a lot of fun with the dialogue between Greg and Mycroft, though! Their personalities are so fun to clash! Anyway, hope this is still somewhat decent.


End file.
